mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aila Mu
}} Aila Mu is the queen of the continent Mu. Through her prayers for the hero to awaken the God Mazinger, she summoned Yamato Hino. Aila acts as the main support for Yamato in his fight against the Empire of Dinosaurs. In the manga, she and the God Mazinger have a role that could put the fate of Mu at risk. Background At some point in time, Aila became queen of Mu after the death of her predecessors. Desperate for help with the attacks from Dorado's Empire, she turned to the legends of the God Mazinger. In the manga, Aila is revealed to be a guardian chosen by the Creator to watch over humanity and whenever Ma would be present, she would call upon the power of the God Mazinger through a pilot she summons. Appearance Depending on the media, Aila has two different appearances. In the anime she has brown wavy hair with a dark blue dress and a crown. In the manga, Aila has straight and silky black hair with a red dress showing a cleavage and a different crown. On the battlefield she wore the armor used by the Mu Army. Personality Aila is a kind and compassionate ruler, doing everything she can for her land even at the cost of her own happiness. She is very charismatic despite appearing to be in her teenage years. Aila has a great amount of faith in the God Mazinger and its controller. Over time she becomes attracted to Yamato as a person, implying deeper feelings for him. In fact, at the end of the manga it is her love for him that allowed the world to live on and they are to be together in the world through reincarnation. Abilities Aila is a charismatic leader who can put her people at ease with even in dire situations. She has some form of psychic abilities like a form of telepathy that she uses to call out to Yamato, this is more obvious in the manga where she can even teleport Yamato when they establish a mental link. History Anime Aila's voice was heard by Yamato in the 20th century, but he thought they were just delusions. When Yamato is brought to Mu and succeeds in moving the God Mazinger he meets Aila Mu in person. Aila provides Yamato a place to live and any support he needs. At some point she becomes the object of desire for Dorado's son Eldo, almost getting kidnapped by him a couple of times before Yamato arrives. After Yamato's task is complete, Aila says her tearful goodbyes as he returns home. Manga Aila calls out to Yamato in his dreams before appearing to him in person at his school's gymnasium. She explains that she needs Yamato's help, but he dismisses her pleas. When Yamato and his class are transported to a battlefield on Mu, she calls out to Yamato telepathically. When the connection is complete she is able to teleport Yamato to her location but his friend Kaoru Asahi is left behind. At the palace, she apologizes to Yamato for leaving his friend behind and shows him the God Mazinger and how Yamato was foretold to pilot it. As Yamato is absorbed into the statue Aila witnesses the power of the Mazinger first hand. After the battle is over, she allows Yamato to stay at the palace and offer him comfort whenever he felt something was bothering him. Yamato immediately left to finish off the Dragonia Kingdom but is caught in Dorado's trap. Everyone believed that Yamato was dead, but Aila was confident that Yamato would return. Then the God Mazinger reappeared, but Yamato was not in control and it started earthquakes that decimated both the Dragonians and the Mu Army. All Aila could do was call out to Yamato to stop. As Yamato conversed with the Creator of existence he learns of the Mazinger, Aila, and his roles in the events transpiring. As the Creator came to the conclusion that humanity was full of Ma and had the Mazinger destroy Mu, Yamato rebuked that he did not fight to destroy his enemies but to protect Aila out of love. As Aila was the guardian and had no Ma, she was transported to where Yamato was. She cried tears of relief and embraced him. The creator was impressed by their love and gave humanity another chance making the God Mazinger disappear. However if Ma were to arise again, the Mazinger would return. Aila and Yamato were able to reincarnate indefinitely so that they could be together for eternity. It is implied at the end of the manga that Aila reincarnated to become Satsuki Kisaragi. Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mu Kingdom Category:God Mazinger Characters